theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Screen
My forty-sixth fanfic. watching the TV, Lori pops up behind him and tackles her brother and taken the couch, she changes the program to The Dream Boat, Lincoln got up) LINCOLN: C'mon, Lori! - Lincoln said, angered - I was here first! LORI: Beat it, twerp! - Lori barked - I need to watch Dream Boat! (Loti snatches Lincoln's bowl of popcorn from his hands) LINCOLN: I was watching ARRGH! - Lincoln said - Typical for Lori, always be bossy. LORI: (stands up and grabs Lincoln) What was that, you little twerp? - Lori ask, bitter (While the two are bickering, they see Lynn is watching a basketball game, they glare at her) LYNN: This is an important game! - Lynn claims - It's the championship! LUAN: (takes the remote) I need to watch a comedy show. - Luan said - I need to click the channel. (laughs) (As more and more sisters appear and change the channel, the eleven of then fight over the TV remote, Lincoln then was tossed out of the fray and hit the wall and a vase hit him in his head, breaking it; This causes them to stop fighting) LOLA: Ohh, you broke Mom's vase! - Lola taunted - I'll telling on you! (Rita and Lynn Sr walks in and see them in their pose and Lincoln with their broken vase) LYNN SR: You kids was fighting for the remote again? - Lynn ask, mad LOLA: No, Lincoln broke your vase. - Lola claims RITA: That's it, everyone is grounded for the rest of the night. - Rita said - Upstairs. (Lori grabs Lincoln by his shirt, threatening) LORI: This isn't over, Lincoln. - Lori said LYNN SR: Lori, release him! - Lynn Sr ordered (Lori drops Lincoln by his feet, and they walk upstairs; In his room) LINCOLN: I can't believe Lori! - Lincoln brags - I just wanted to watch TV, but they fight me over it! I wish I have my own TV! (After saying that, Lincoln has hatch an idea) LINCOLN: That gives me an idea! - Lincoln said, happy (Lincoln searches around his room for pocket change, he found .76 cents under his bed, he found $5 under his bed, he grab his piggy bank and smash it with a hammer, he counted $23.87 and he counted a grand total of $29.63, he dances in excitement, he found an additional .37 cents, bringing him to $30.00) THE NEXT DAY (Lola is about to reach the TV remote, but Luna takes it in time) LUNA: Sorry, dudette, I need to watch a Mick Swagger concert. - Luna claims LOLA: (takes it back) No, I need to watch the princess channel! - Lola berated (Lucy appears, scaring both of them off the couch) LUCY: I need to watch Vampires of Melancholia, Edwin needs my presence. - Lucy explained LOLA: Who cares about your stupid concerts, or your dumb bat shows?! - Lola brags (The three have a fight for the remote, the other sisters join in the fray; Lincoln sneaks from them and went outside) LINCOLN: Phew. - Lincoln said, relieved - Past those TV hoggers. Now, I can get my own TV. (Lincoln hops on his bike and he went to a TV shop, he went inside and browse at many TVs, he walk to the counter and find Bobby is working there) LINCOLN: Bobby, you work here? - Lincoln ask BOBBY: Yeah, Lori still loves a guy in a uniform. - Bobby claims - What can I do for you, bro? LINCOLN: Got a TV for $30? - Lincoln ask BOBBY: I do have only one in that price. - Bobby revealed - Come with me. (In a storage room, it's dark, someone pull the light switch, revealing Lincoln and Bobby, there's a small TV near them, Lincoln picks it up) LINCOLN: It's perfect, I'll take it! - Lincoln accepted (Lincoln put his money on the counter and Bobby takes it, he gives Lincoln a remote for the TV) BOBBY: I'll drive you home to help keep the TV safe. - Bobby said LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln thanked (Lincoln put his bike in the trunk in Bobby's car, he took his new TV and put it in the front, he got in, as Bobby drives to the Loud House, he fists bump Bobby; He took his bike and put it in the garage) BOBBY: Later, bro. - Bobby said (Bobby drives off and Lincoln went upstairs to his room and place his new TV on a stool, the screen is off, Lincoln plugs it up in a socket and the screen turn on) LINCOLN: (teary-eyed) Just to think, I got my very own TV. - Lincoln said, happy (Lincoln hops on his bed and begin watching his new television in his room) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln is still watching his TV, while Charles is on his lap, a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Who is it? - Lincoln ask LUAN: It's Luan. - Luan said (Shocked, Lincoln puts his TV away under his bed, Luan enters his room) LUAN: Hey, Linky. - Luan said - Remember, we got another gig in ten minutes, so get your costume on. LINCOLN: (nervous) Oh, right. - Lincoln said (Lincoln then comes out wearing a scuba diver, Luan comes out as a hula dancer and is towing her wagon full of party props) LUAN: You look nice, Lincoln. - Luan said - Let's go before we miss the cake. (Luan and Lincoln leaves; Lola comes out of her room and she hear static from Lincoln's room. Suspicious, she went into his room and see's nothing, she shrugs and leaves) ONE HOUR LATER (Luan and Lincoln are walking home with their party props) LINCOLN: Man, that gig was awesome! - Lincoln said - Especially, when I jump in that pool! LUAN: Yep, I expected a bigger splash! (laughs) - Luan laugh (The two went inside the house, Lincoln went upstairs to his room and pull out his TV and turns it on, he sat on the floor) LINCOLN: Ah, TV, it can do anything for you. - Lincoln said, peaceful (Lincoln put his TV under his bed, he change into his PJs and went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (The girls are eating breakfast in the dining room) LYNN: Where's Lincoln? - Lynn ask - His pancakes are getting cold. LANA: More for me. - Lana said (Lana is about to devour Lincoln's pancakes, but Lori stops her) LORI: No, Lana. - Lori said - One of you guys get Lincoln. LENI: I will. - Leni answered (Leni walk upstairs to her brother's room and walk inside, she rubs Lincoln's head to wake him up, she succeeds) LENI: Morning, Linky. - Leni said nicely - Breakfast is ready. LINCOLN: Good morning, Leni. - Lincoln greeted (The two went downstairs and head towards the dining room) LYNN: Hey, little brother, we have a stack of pancakes for you. - Lynn pointed out (Lincoln eats his pancakes and he head to his room to turn on his TV, he watches it with pleasure) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln is sleeping on the floor, he wakes up and cracks his back) LINCOLN: Uh, my back hurts from sleeping on the floor. - Lincoln moans, pained (Lola walks in Lincoln's room and see's the TV, she's mad) LOLA: What is that?! - Lola ask, mad LINCOLN: (shocked) Um, it's a radio! - Lincoln said, nervous (Lincoln accidentally steps on the remote, turning the TV on, he quickly turns it off) LOLA: LORI, LINCOLN HAS A T- - Lola screams (Lincoln shuts Lola up and he closes his door) LINCOLN: Okay, I have a TV! - Lincoln babbled LOLA: Why? - Lola ask LINCOLN: Because I'm too tied of everyone fighting me over the TV in the living room! - Lincoln said LOLA: Oh, wait til Lori hear about this! - Lola said, furious LINCOLN: Please, don't tell them about my TV, they'll fight over this one, too! - Lincoln said, sad LOLA: Okay, I promise. - Lola sweared (Lincoln hugs Lola in happiness; Lola leaves and leaves a evil grin on her face) LOLA: He does know I'd tattle tale. - Lola said evilly (In Lola's room, she told everyone about Lincoln's TV, angering them) LORI: We fight with him?! - Lori ask, frustrated - He shouldn't have the TV first! LANA: I can't believe he hides a TV from us! - Lana said, shocked LUCY: He'll probably cause another blackout. - Lucy claims LISA: I say we have a look at this TV. - Lisa suggested (In Lincoln's room, Lynn kicked down his door, only to discover he's not there, Leni finds a note and read it) LENI: "I'm at baseball practice. I'll see you guys home at 5:30. Love, Lincoln." - Leni read (Lori then spotted the TV, she picks it up) LORI: I can't believe he have a TV in his room, and it's small. - Lori said LUNA: His room is small, dude. - Luna said - It's obvious. LOLA: His room is actually a closet. - Lola said - (takes the TV) Now, if you excuse me. (Lori takes the TV from Lola's hands) LORI: I always wanted a TV in my room! - Lori barked LUNA: (snatches the TV) No, I want it! - Luna retorts LILY: Poo-Poo! - Lily babbled LISA: How you gonna watch it?! - Lisa ask, dumbfounded - You can't even use a TV remote, you used it as a teething ring! (Flashback to Lily on the couch, she's looking at a teething ring and a remote, she picks up the latter and teething on it) LILY: Teeth! - Lily babbled (It cuts back to the present; Everyone glares at each other and they fight over Lincoln's TV, the TV was sent flying downstairs and it slammed on the ground, destroying it, everyone was shocked and run to inspect the damages) LYNN: Oh no, it's broken! - Lynn said, shocked - What are you gonna tell Lincoln?! (Lincoln, holding a bat and a duffle bag, walks in and see's his TV destroyed, he drops both his bat and duffle bag in horror, he kneels and develop tears on his face) LINCOLN: My TV.... it's destroyed! - Lincoln laments - Why?! LOLA: Maybe if you haven't hide this from us, this wouldn't of happened! - Lola blamed SISTERS: YEAH! - the others agreed (As the girls complain to Lincoln, his depression only turns into indignation, he's not just affronted by Lola's remark, he's now resentment that his TV is destroyed and his sisters broken the one thing he loves) LINCOLN: QUIET!!!! - Lincoln exploded (Everyone was silenced in shock and/or stagger, he gotten up, incensed) LINCOLN: (vexed) I'd just wanted to watch TV, and THIS IS HOW YOU GUYS REPAY ME?! - Lincoln bursts out - I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting me over the TV in the living room, so I bought myself that TV! First you guys fight me for money, NOW THIS?! (Lincoln break down crying and run to his room, locking the door; The girls are still silenced at this) THE NEXT DAY (The girls are sitting on the couch, regretful and/or penitence of what happened yesterday) LORI: (solemn) We messed up. - Lori said, whistful LENI: We've destroyed something Linky loved. - Leni said, sorrow LUCY: I feel terrible, my heart is crying in the inside, but now, it's on the outside. - Lucy laments LANA: This is all Lori's fault. - Lana claims LORI: My fault?! - Lori ask, livid LUAN: You was the first to started this mess. - Luan said - And Lola, you was the one who told us about the TV. LORI: They're right, we screwed up, badly. - Lori said, sad LOLA: We need to fix this. - Lola said - But how? LUNA: (got an idea) I know! - Luna said, excited LUAN: What you got, Luna? - Luan ask LUNA: Luan, we need your camera. - Luna pointed out ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln walk out of his room, devastated, he finds a VHS tape near him, it has a note, it says, "PLAY ME" on it; Curious, he went downstairs and hop on the couch, Lincoln sticks the tape into a DVD player and press play on it; The footage shows the girls) LORI: Lincoln, if you're watching this, we wanted to say... - Lori said SISTERS: We're sorry. - the girls apologized LENI: We've destroyed your TV... - Leni said LUNA: All because we was jealous... - Luna said LUAN: That you have a TV of your own... - Luan said LYNN: We shouldn't have destroyed... - Lynn said LUCY: Something you cared about... - Lucy said LANA: It was selfish of us... - Lana said LOLA: To do something malicious... - Lola said LISA: We hope you can forgive us... - Lisa said LILY: Poo-Poo, Linky. - Lily said SISTERS: We love you, Lincoln. - the girls said (The tape ends and Lincoln was so moved by this apology, the girls all walk in with him, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lisa, and Lucy are on the left and Lori, Luna, Lola, Lily, and Lynn are on the right) LORI: So, Linc, what do you think? - Lori ask (Lincoln got off the couch and walk to the dining room, only to run to Lori and hugs her) LINCOLN: (teary-eyed) Thank you, girls. - Lincoln said, sweetly - I forgive you. LORI: Thanks, Linky. - Lori said nicely (Lori kisses him on his head, the others join in the hug as well) LUAN: Let's never fight like that, ever again. - Luan said LUNA: Let's watch TV, and this time, we'll share it. - Luna said nicely (Lola and Leni hugs Lincoln, while Lisa is patting his head) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I learn that the girls can argue, but they made mistakes. They apologize to me and I forgive them for their actions. (Lincoln hops on the couch and prepare to turn on the TV, the girls all got on the couch with him, as they all watch TV together, as a family) THE END Category:Episodes